


Stand For You

by YinYangZodiac



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, BAMF Ezekiel Jones, Cassandra Cillian is a good friend, High School, Jacob Stone is a good friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Who knew that freeing frogs from being dissected could bring three people closer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stand For You

**Author's Note:**

> What's up my lords and ladies and royals in between. It's been a long ass time since I've posted a story. So, of course, I came back to life with a completely different fandom. I happily introduce The Librarians. Hopefully this story won't flop. Please enjoy!
> 
> And, as always, feel free to:  
> Comment down below  
> DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)  
> DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)

"Tell me again why we've broken into the school and are heading to the science classrooms?" Jake whispered to Cassandra, leaning against the wall carefully to peek around the corner to make sure the coast was clear.

"So we can free the frogs before they get dissected tomorrow!" Cassandra whisper-yelled in reply. "If we don't do it, thousands of frogs will die," she said quietly but hysterically.

"It's more like a hundred-" Jake corrected before Cassandra smacked his bicep roughly. "Hey-" he complained as he looked back at Cassandra. "I'm not disagreeing with freeing them. You just greatly exaggerated the amount of frogs that will die in the name of science." His voice was hushed but firm.

Cassandra rolled her eyes in reply and moved to go around Jake and the corner. The male huffed but followed after her quickly. They made their way down the hall silently. But as they neared the next corner that would take them into the hallway, they heard a rattling noise followed by a long release of air. Jake took the lead again, carefully peeking around the corner to see what was going on.

In the hallway stood a figure with the hood of their hoodie up. There was a bag at the person's feet. One hand was guiding a spray paint can around while the other was tucked in the person's pocket. In the dim light of the moonlight coming through the windows, Jake could just barely make out the words _'cut yourself open first'_ in bold bubble letters. Cassandra was also peeking around the corner and she gasped loudly.

"You don't want them to dissect the frogs either!" Cassandra cried, running around the corner. The other person in the hallway jumped and turned to face her, gripping the spray paint can tighter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The person demanded, pushing his hood back a bit to reveal his face more. He had an accent but it didn't stand out enough to give the other two an idea of who he was.

"Oh! We're going to release the frogs from their tanks so that they can't be dissected tomorrow," Cassandra explained enthusiastically as Jake reluctantly came to stand beside her. Jake crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over the person Cassandra was talking to.

"What are you doing here?" Jake demanded.

"Don't be rude, Jake," Cassandra reprimanded while smacking Jake's bicep again. The dark haired teen huffed at the smack.

"Oh me? I'm here to make sure everyone that was excited for the dissecting feel guilty," the other said while gesturing towards the wall on the other side of the door. There was more graffiti depicting a frog dead with a scalpel sticking out of its stomach.

"Your art is amazing," Cassandra said excitedly. "Why don't you help us free the frogs?" She asked suddenly. The other person thought about it for a moment while casually tossing the spray paint can between his hands.

"We don't need his help, Cassie-" Jake began to disagree.

"Slow your roll, cowboy. I want to help," the male spoke up. "Sure as hell will work more than some graffiti." He kneeled down to toss the spray paint can into the bag and then zipped it up. The bag was thrown over his shoulder as he stood back up. "Where do we start?" He asked curiously.

Cassandra smiled brightly and hurried over to the next classroom in the hallway. "They are keeping all the frogs in one classroom. Which is this one," she explained while coming to a stop at the door. "Now we just have to figure out how to get into the room without force," she said thoughtfully.

"Easy," the other teen said before Jake could say his thought. He pulled something out of his pocket and kneeled in front of the door to the room. He opened the pouch his pulled out of his pocket and revealed a lock picking kit.

"You just carry around a lock picking kit?" Jake demanded, eyes wide.

"Why wouldn't I carry around a lock picking kit?" The male replied smugly as the lock clicked. He stood and opened the door after he put his tools away. "Now let's free some frogs," he said casually.

They spent the next hour opening a few windows and carefully urging each frog outside. Once they were done they pulled the windows shut with the edge of their shirts, similarly to how they opened the windows, and latched them shut.

"Now the frogs will die from predators like it was always meant to be," their vandalizing friend mused. Cassandra let out a squeak at that.

"Seriously dude?" Jake muttered as he glared at the other.

"I was joking," the other said while holding his hands up innocently. "They'll live longer lives regardless, and won't die just for the hell of it now." The other's accent had thickened as they talked while freeing the frogs. Though, Jake and Cassandra still had no idea who their new friend was. "Let's head out before the police or Baird catch us," he said quickly.

Cassandra nodded quickly and followed the other out of the room. Jake trailed behind, making sure the door was locked again.

"Do you need a ride home?" Cassandra asked the stranger. He only laughed and waved his hand.

"I drove my motorcycle here," he said smugly.

"You have a motorcycle?!" Cassandra asked excitedly.

"You're older enough to drive a motorcycle?" Jake asked with surprise.

"With parent permission," he said casually.

"Your parents gave you permission?" Jake asked skeptically.

The stranger smirked, pushing his hood completely off his face as they neared the exit of the school. "Nope. I forged it. But my parents don't care," he explained.

"Woah," Cassandra sighed. "You got away with that? That's crazy!"

"I know," the other laughed.

However, the laughter stopped when they rounded the corner that lead to the side exit of the school. Stood in front of the door was none other than the school officer, Officer Baird.

"Ezekiel Jones," Baird said calmly, but her expression became confused when she registered the other two. "Cassandra Cillian and Jacob Stone? What are.you two doing here?" She asked in a confused tone.

Cassandra looked around for a moment while the boys stuttered to answer. She grabbed the bag off of Ezekiel's shoulder and hugged it to her chest. "Jake and I were...putting graffiti on the wall!" She exclaimed quickly.

Ezekiel, apparently was his name, and Jake both sputtered in surprise.

"No, I was the one-" Ezekiel began to speak but he grunted when Cassandra stomped on his foot suddenly.

Officer Baird watched the three for a moment. "If you two were vandalizing the school, what was Jones doing?" She asked calmly.

It was Cassandra's turn to be caught on her words, but Jake stepped forward.

"He was trying to talk us out of it," Jake said, managing an honest and even voice.

Officer Baird watched the three of them still with her eyes narrowed. She sighed after a moment when none of them caved. "Fine, you all have detention after school for the rest of this week and until Wednesday of next week."

"What? But Ezekiel-" Cassandra began to argue.

"Is still in the school in the middle of the night with the two people that vandalized the school. Now don't argue with me or I'll call your parents tomorrow and tell them why you have detention," Baird said sternly.

Cassandra nodded and moved to walk out of the school when Baird stepped aside. Jake followed after her and then Ezekiel followed after him. Ezekiel stopped when Baird touched his shoulder.

"You owe them night time, Jones," Baird said quietly with a small smile.

"I know," Ezekiel replied in a grumble. Then he was outside with the other two. "Hey, Cassie, can I have my bag back?" He called as he neared the truck that Cassandra and Jake were walking towards. The girl gasped and turned to Ezekiel quickly. She held the bag out to the other and smiled brightly.

"Sorry Ezekiel," Cassandra said with a small laugh. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow in detention," she said after Ezekiel took his bag back.

"Yeah, see you there," Ezekiel said. He began to turn to the other side of the parking lot but paused. "Thanks for taking the blame for me. I would have been in deep shit if you guys didn't stick your necks out like that." His voice was more genuine, but he couldn't meet their gazes.

"No problem man," Jake spoke up this time. "You helped us free the frogs. Which is going to be a whole other problem we'll have to deal with tomorrow. But you helped and that was cool of you. So we're even."

Ezekiel nodded a bit and then finished turning around. He made his way over to his motorcycle as Cassandra and Jake climbed into the truck. For some reason, he felt like he owed the other two more. Freeing some frogs and keeping him from getting suspended or expelled hardly seemed like a fair trade.


End file.
